The Deltan Incident
by Out Of Season
Summary: This is set after the episode The Cage starring Christopher Pike. A situation on Delta occurs and a new crew member assists.


The Deltan Incident

Dreams are important to Rhaandarites. It is believed one's path can be predicted through dreams. Annette Li Higarashi didn't know if she believed in that, but she had 'predicting' dreams before. Her first one had happened at Grex, a Federation settlement, five years ago, when she dreamed of fire and war, then soon a civil war broke out.

Now she dreamed of Klingons...

_Annie raced over the golden grass of Delta Indus II, Klingons followed her closely. She stumbled as the footsteps grew closer and their pungent smell assulted her delicate sense of smell._

_In the distance, she could see a man waiting to save her. His black hair rustled in the wind, his arms raised as he recognized her._

_"Annette," he called._

_Pain exploded in her back, then she fell to her knees._

_"No!" she screamed._

Waking with a jolt, she reached for her husband Montgomery, but he wasn't there, her mother had separated them. Claiming Annie had to follow in her elder sister, Faseni's stead, as supposedly was a Rhaandarite tradition. It was at that moment she vowed, once she was back from Rigel 10, she would take her mother to the Rhaandarite Council of Affairs and get her life back

Annie went to her desk and began to write...

The sunset swirled ominously in the distance. The wind beat snow against the group as they went back to the ancient city following Professor Eckelson through the rugged land.

The only female student in this group of ten came boldly to the professor's left side, "Professor?" she questioned politely.

Eckelson swung his bulky enviromental suit around to look at her, "Yes, Miss Higarashi," he acknowledged.

"I've heard there is a Klingon planet similar to this. How do they compensate to use the planet?"

Eckelson shifted his shoulders to put his face plate directly in her line of sight, "Two things, my enlightened friend. One: It is actually an asteroid. Two: What makes you think the Klingons would _want_ to compensate?"

"I never thought of that sir. I only wanted to compare technology."

"The people here on Rigel 10 are nothing like the Klingons, Cadet. Look what the Klingons are doing to the Deltans on Delta Indus II."

"What are they doing that far inside Federation space?" another student asked.

"Anyone care to answer that?" Eckelson challenged.

A fair blonde with deep hazel eyes spoke up, "I can sir."

"All right Mr. Kirk, please explain."

"The Klingons have been holding Deltans hostage in order to gain their alternative fuel for warp technology."

"How are they doing this?" probed Eckelson.

"Food deprivation and other forms of torture."

"Torture," Higarashi repeated in shock, Eckelson could see her long black hair shake , then reveal horrified brown eyes.

Eckelson's own brown eyes sympathized, "I'm surprised your parents haven't been sent in yet Cadets Kirk and Higarashi."

"My father's part of Ambassador Alexander's security team," Kirk informed. Higarashi noticed the sarcasm in his tone. At times she sympathized with him. Kirk's father, George, had served on the _Enterperise_'s first epic mission as well as being diplomatic security. While Higarashi's parents were both accomplished diplomats.

"How much further sir?" a cadet asked.

"Not much, see that orange beacon?"Eckelson pointed about one mile ahead of the group, "That's the Embassy."

"I know what it's like, Jim," Higarashi clapped Kirk gently on the back in soundless comfort and understanding.

He cast a determined glance back at her, a look that said one day_ he_ would be a legend as well.

Ambassador Alexander kneeled stoically as Diplomat Sheema-Kala began traditional rituals before the proceedings. Opening the concrete cactus doors and placing the status gold handles into their holders to let everyone know this was an open forum, so to speak, on Delta's planets there are no secrets.

The fair haired human called Kirk leaned to Kala before she reached the pink sand stone table where the diplomats kneeled around, "Diplomat Kala, maybe we should close the doors, considering a possible risk."

"To comfort my people, I shall take the risk."

"Whatever you say madame diplomat," he nodded and rejoined the Deltan guards and his team at the door.

Fully composed, Kala continued to the table. Kneeling at the head of the table, she began, "Ambassador Alexander, how do you propose to end the capture and torture of our people?"

"By any means necessary, of course, the Federation proposes to find the responsible Klingons and bring them to justice."

"That is acceptable. How do you suggest we do this?"

"By allowing Federation security to dwell among your people, set one up to be captured and act as a spy to lead us to them."

"I can not allow that. Your people can not handle our peoples' 'Great Passion,'" Kala said calmly.

"Do what you must. I have to go to Vulcan for an appointment, will you allow Commander Kirk and his security team remain until the new delagates arrive?"

"No Ambassador, you can not leave them."

"Understood," Alexander said resolutely.

"Before you leave, allow me to consult."

"We'll wait, Diplomat."

The Rigelian bar was dimly lit as all bars are, but Captain Christopher Richard Pike could see the fine detailing along the walls and the transparent floor that made it seem as if he were walking on air, none of these things mattered to him.

Pike had rarely been in non-Federation bars, and never a Rigelian one, but Commander Norman Allen West had asked him to meet there. Then Pike could have West leave with him on _Enterprise_ as his chief of security and science. Pike was a dedicated, serious career-minded man with a confident stride. Some had made comments, earlier in his career, that, with his beautiful, crystal blue eyes and thick black hair, he was 'too cute' to be a Starfleet man, but that was precisely what he was. He had to work hard to be taken seriously back then.

The bar where drinking patrons of all species sat was different from the ones on Earth. People on Rigel 10 enjoyed close contact, but Pike held a reserve only a Vulcan could appreciate. The bar was six foot long and only six inches wide, just wide enough to fit colorful beer steins in front of the patrons; Pike hoped his friend wouldn't want to sit there.

"Come here often?" a familiar voice called out.

Pike turned to glare at his old friend, "You know I am only here to meet you, Norman."

"You've never felt comfortable in a bar have you?"

"No, I haven't," he sighed.

"Take it easy, _Captain_," Norman emphazised Pike's rank to tease him. West gestured to a table in the corner, "Let's sit down and have a quick drink."

West was at ease, he may have been human, but in his teens his parents had lived on all of the Rigel planets, even the Vulcan settlements. West stood at six foot even with Pike, but West was a vibrant red head with bold blue eyes. He had just applied to Starfleet Security, but there was a fifteen year waiting list before he would be accepted. He was just as career-minded as Pike, both enjoy hanging out together, but lately, it seemed, Pike was closing himself off to his closest friends since the Talos mission.

Begrugingly, Pike followed West, "Why _are_ we here Norman? You know I don't like non-Federation bars."

Norman grinned, "I know," he ignored the sideways glare Pike gave him as he slowly continued, "but you just _have_ to see this singer! She's amazing! She used to be an ambassador, she can speak _several_ languages. You should see her list of commendations and she's about to graduate from the Academy. Best of all, she's absolutly stunning."

"Oh really," Pike replied doubtfully as he sat in an odd plastic-like chair that seemed to come out of the floor like an awkward, upside down icicle. His face showed his uncomfortable state clearly.

West sat in the other chair against the wall, it seemed to float like a bobbing bar chair, that once his tall, lean frame folded into it, the chair adjusted itself to fit him perfectly up to the table, "Chris," complained West as he sat, "Would you at least humor me?"

Pike shifted uncomfortably as their waitress, a distinctly Rigelian woman, came to their table, "What will you order?" she barked in a rough voice.

"The usual for me honey," Norman winked at the waitress.

"What about you?"

"Just ginger soda for me," Pike replied.

"Boring like singer," she snorted as she walked away.

The bar became almost black and an unseen stage lit up brighter.

"This had better be worth it," Pike grumbled to West as the waitress came back with their order. West's was in an odd shaped glass that smoked and Pike's was plain amber colored soda in a plain glass.

The band began to play. It featured two acoustic guitar players, a bassist and a drummer playing old Earth blues; Pike loved the blues. A beautiful woman with long black hair and brown eyes began to sing about T'Khut, Vulcan's sister planet, shining down on Vulcan's copper-colored shifting sands.

The rounded part of West's cup was at the edge of his lips as he spoke, he held the hexagonal edge in his large hand, "Well, did you get what you wanted?" asked West, the he sipped the smokey liquid.

"Aye," Pike replied as his foot began to tap along with the music.

"_And_ she writes all of her own lyrics and music," informed West.

Pike nodded and took a testing sip of his soda to make sure it wasn't mixed, it was clear, so he took long drink, "What's her name?"

"I don't know," he shrugged.

"How can you know as much as you do, and not know her name?" Pike grumbled.

"All I know is Ambassador Higarashi is her father."

"_Miko_ Higarashi?"

"The same."

"How about that," Pike replied tonelessly. "Come on Norman we have to go."

They finished their drinks, paid, and walked out into the Rigelian moonlight.

Delta Indus II, a beautiful planet, romantic one could say. Twelve foot tall trees swayed in the gentle breeze, they resembled palm trees, except they have pink leaves. The clear purple and pink sky shone above Diplomat Sheema-Kala, her bald head glowing against the sun's glaring exposure.

She gazed her pale green eyes to focus upon an approaching older man, her grandfather. His dull grey eyes shone from his sunken face as he returned her gaze.

"Kala, my child," he spoke softly as if every word took a moment away from his life.

"Yes, Papa," she addressed the old man with respect as she took his hand.

"I want you to save our people with the off-worlders. Peace is the only way."

"But they do not understand us!"

"You must teach them, my child," he spoke calmly to the younger woman.

The old one bowed and began to take his leave of her.

Kala sighed, then called, "Knowledge must be the way as well, but I can not allow them to stay here as they learn. They are a sexually immature species, they could never handle our 'Great Passion.'"

"Diplomat Kala," a stern voice called as she leaned back against a tree.

"Speak," she commanded.

"Discussions will continue in one minute."

"Thank you, you may go," the tall Deltan that had come to her turned on her command and left.

The grass beneath Kala's black slipper covered feet was red and golden as it whispered softly against her green diplomats robe. As she glided through the coliseum doors, she held her head as high as she could without being considered snobby.

The procession stood upon her arrival and the room was full of anxiety as the humans tried to show the Deltans they had no affect on them. The Deltans seemed oblivious to their affect. Both male and female Federation delegates were bothered by their 'Passion', except for one person, Ambassador Alexander who held his hand out to her.

She accepted his hand, "Diplomat Kala," his grip was firm and strong, yet gentle and unassuming in her delecate hand. He had thick brown hair and piercing blue eyes that seemed uncharactaristicly cold.

"Ambassador, you may be seated," Kala commanded.

Alexander stood until she sat as well. Kala refered to the data screen in the center of the table to review their previous conversation.

"I do not agree to the occupation of our planet," she pointed to the screen, "I agree only to the Federation aid, but humans could never handle occupying their planet."

"Diplomat Kala, if I may," Alexander interjected, then paused to permit her to give him permission to continue, she nodded her shorn head, "We don't want to change you. We simply wish to understand your culture and add it to our Federation while we help you find those responsible for the crimes against your people."

"I agree, but we do not know how to teach you our ways."

"Of course. We shall take our leave now."

With a bow the Federation delegates clumsily followed Ambassador Alexander. Once out in the warm Deltan air, he opened his communicator, "_Exeter_, this is Ambassador Alexander."

"_Exeter_ here."

"Twelve to beam up, three at a time."

The Rigelian bar was packed as usual and Annette Higarashi could see her audience perfectly. Anxiety flooded her mind as she vainly struggled to reconnect the broken mental connection to her _imsad_, true love. The link hung like a live wire in her mind sizzling painfully. Being half Rhaandarite put a huge strain on her human half.

Higarashi's mother Syana, a full Rhaandarite, decided that the choice Higarashi had made, to marry her _imsad_ and be a diplomat, was wrong. Upon Higarashi sister Faseni's death, Syana evoked the ancient rite of _Le cand Sa_, disolved her marriage and forced her to marry Faseni's widower Vaylin Zaand to finish out what Faseni could have accomplished. Which is why Zaand stood beside her strumming a guitar clumsily. Neither one actually wanted to be together, so they had been fighing Syana for four years. During that time Higarashi defiantly joined Starfleet against her mother's wishes.

Higarashi's father was from Scotland, on Earth, originally their decendants were Japenese. In appearence, she was the female version of her father, he had the same hair and eye color, except Annette had a slight buldge on her forehead holding a brain one and a half times the size of a human brain, the only Rhaandarite trait Annette has. She wore bangs over the buldge on her forehead, she was slightly self-conscience about it.

Miko had agreed to let Annette marry her _imsad_, in fact he had been there to give her away. He had wanted the best for Annette, not the best for the Rhaandarites.

Annette's first song was about T'Khut shining down on Vulcan's shifting copper colored sands. The sparkly brown dress she wore was designed by Faseni some years ago, it still fit her features fantasticly. Music was something she loved, but to her there was more: there were the stars.

As the song ended, her communicator chirped.

_Take over_, she sent the telepathic message to Vaylin Zaand as she set her guitar down and left.

_Will do_, he replied.

She opened her communicator once she was outside. Three of Rigel 10 moons shined down on her. "Higarashi here."

"Annie this is Admiral Nogura," he replied.

"Admiral."

"There is a situation on Delta Indus II, your mother has taken ill and we need you to fill in."

"Admiral, I'm sure you know I'm supposed to be on a field trip with my cadet class. I have to report back to the administrator in the morning."

"Yes I know. I shall grant you a special leave for this, your term will not be affected, in fact you'll be joining their crew."

"Which ship?"

"_Enterprise_, report immediately."

"Aye sir. Higarashi out," she closed her communicator for a second, then dialed in the frequency for the _Enterprise_.

To Annette Higarashi any chance to be aboard the _Enterprise_ was an honor. She loved all of the red orange detailing, and best of all, the feel of the engines beneath her feet. She has arrived about half an hour ago and had met most of the bridge crew. She was proud to be joining this crew.

Now Higarashi sat at her desk in her quarters reviewing the crew's manifest, learning her crewmates in engineering, as she feared her _imsad_ was on the same shift as she was. _I have two days to deal with that_, she reminded herself. She hoped she could soothe her nerves by listening to Billy Joel.

She stared at an empty clip board beside the manifest on her desk she hadn't written since she and her _imsad_ had be separated. She briefly fingered the cross on her necklace, then the wedding band that hung from the chain as well.

Her silky black hair was now twisted up in a wrap to keep it regulation style. Higarashi sighed then watched out her viewport as the stars streaked past as the _Enterprise_ warped through.

If there ever was a time Lieutenant Commander William Young felt useless it was now. Lieutenant Leon Marks leaned back in the desk chair across from him. The walls of Starbase Seven were closing in on them. The lifeless metal had a red stripe down the center of it parallel to the floors.

Marks threw the cards in his hand, "Gin," he called pointing out Young's mistake in their game of Gin Rummy, "Billy that's the third Gin tonight."

Young laid his hand down beside his point cards revealing he could have gone out in a few ways. He sighed, "Lee, I just can't figure out George Kirk's message saying the Deltans are so opposed to security forces remaining on their planet. They are, after all, one of the first groups to join the Federation."

"Ah," Marks tipped forward in his chair, it made a muted thud. "You don't understand the differences between humans and Deltans, do you?"

"Not really. All I ever hear of is this 'Great Passion' thing."

"Deltans have empathic and telepathic abilities. The empathy helps them heal somehow. I don't quite understand that part. The main thing you mentioned, their 'Great Passion,' is the pheromones and hormones their females emit. I heard that they mate chemically, as well as telepathically and physically. The men give women love bands with something on them, it signifies they like them, maybe that's how they court," Marks shrugged.

"Is that why Kala refused to shake hands?"

"Yeah Billy, and that's why they _never_ touch Vulcans."

Young leaned back in his chair thoughtfully.

"Lieutenant Commander Young this is Captain Naracka," her curt voice broke in.

Young hurried to the communications unit on the wall and opened the channel, "Young here."

"Long range sensors detect a ship on the outer limit."

"Can you tell what kind?"

There was a few second pause, "Lieutenant T'Sar says it appears to be Klingon."

"Do we have _any_ defenses?"

Another pause, this one was longer, "Not yet, T'Sar says they will be intalled in two days. We only have shields."

"On my way," Young strode out gesturing for Marks to follow.

In Kin-Tal City, the capital of Delta Indus II, Sheema-Kala slept restlessly, tossing and turning in her large diplomat's bed.

"Ba-trine has been taken!" a guard yelled as he rushed into the room.

Kala awoke instantly, "When?"

"Moments ago. They have also taken his family."

"Alert base seven."

Moments later, the guard brought Lieutenant Commander William Young's freckled face and red hair up on her viewscreen. He appeared flushed and angry.

"Diplomat, we've detected a Klingon ship."

"They have taken Ba-trine, our chief engineer, and his family."

"Should we form a search party?" the African native Leon Marks spoke up as he came up on Young's left.

"No."

"How do you expect us to help you?" Young barked angrily.

Kala held up her hand, "Ba-trine has a tracking system imbedded in his skin."

Young admired the woman's grace even at this hour, "How do we track him?"

"I'll send the frequency on a secured channel."

"I apologize Madame Diplomat," Young bowed his head politely.

"I, too, must apologize Lieutenant Commander Young. I have not trusted your people's judgement. I give you freedom to investigate this as your team wishes."

"Thank you Diplomat Sheema-Kala."

Kala bowed then broke the link.

Once the connection was broken Marks asked, "What are we going to do Bill?"

Looking to their commanding officer, Captain Carmine Naracka nodded confirming she had the frequency, "We wait," she said simply.

Leaving the two men in charge, she left to trace the frequency.

Marks began to pace as Young sat in the command chair.

"All of that pacing will ruin the carpet," Young commented idly.

"I know and running my hand along this wall will ruin the bulkhead," Marks replied humorlessly as he tapped the wall.

"What's on your mind?"

"What are we wating for?"

"For the _Enterprise _to reach the planet."

"In less than a day the Klingon ship could be _gone_ with Ba-trine."

"What can we do? _Exeter _left three days ago, _Enterprise_ is the only solution."

"We do have an admiral's yacht docked down there," 'down there' meant in the docking portion of the upside down top-shaped base.

"Are you suggesting we 'borrow' it?" Young looked at Marks.

"Well, you do have the conn... Besides we can find the Klingons, follow them and relay they're location back to _Enterprise_."

"No way Leon," he was smiling like a cheshire cat as he stood.

"We're in range of Starbase Seven, Captain," Commander Number One informed.

"Ensign O'Reilly, open a hailing frequency with Delta Indus II and Starbase Seven," Captain Christopher Pike commanded.

"Aye sir," O'Reilly replied, her Irish heritage was thick in her voice.

"Number One arrival time?" Pike requested.

"Twelve hours, twenty-six minutes, and ten seconds," she replied smoothly.

"Captain, an admiral's yacht is hailing us," O'Reilly's short deep red hair bobbed against her fair skinned head as she spoke making her green eyes shine.

"Patch it through." Pike commanded.

Leon Marks and William Young appeared.

"Hello Captain Pike, I'm Lieutenant Commander Young and this is Lieutenant Marks from Starbase Seven," Young informed.

"Do you need assistance?"

"No. We are following the Klingon ship."

"All right keep me informed."

"Same here," Young replied closing the link.

"Diplomat Sheema-Kala conveys her eagerness to meet you and Vice Ambassador Higarashi," O'Reilly told Pike.

"You just made that title up didn't you?"

"Yes I did sir," she said slowly.

"Good thinking."

Captain Christopher Pike, Commander Number One, and 'Vice' Admiral Annette Higarashi's arrival was welcomed by Diplomat Sheema-Kala's people. Pike stood to Higarashi's right and Number One was to her left. Kala's people led the diplomatic party into the conference room of the coliseum.

Kala stood, her pale green eyes looked doubtful, but she extended her hand anyway, "I am Diplomat Sheema-Kala," she introduced herself.

Higarashi thought it was odd that the others in the room weren't introduced. Pike sensed her hesitation and took control, "Diplomat Kala, may I introduce Vice Ambassador Higarashi, Number One, and I am Captain Pike."

Pike's confidence helped Higarashi find her own, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Kala smiled in reply. "Let us begin," she gestured to the conference table and instructed them to kneel, "I must admit it is refreshing to see the three of you are not overly aroused by our 'Passion.'"

Pike looked to Higarashi. "Then we must show that some Starfleet people could somehow adjust to your 'Passion.'" To Pike she projected, _Deltan females have an over abundance of hormones and the like._

Pike's casual look became shock, he had heard her in his _mind_ not his ears. He shook his head and said, "Yes Diplomat Kala, we hope you consider our reactions when you consider being joined on your planet by humans and other members of the United Federation of Planets."

"I will Captain, but let us discuss what the old solution was occupying our planet. I do not think _all_ Starfleet personnel will be like the three of you."

"The officers could be trained, on site by your people and ours, how to endure the 'Passion.'"

"I shall consider that. Come back in one Deltan day."

Ambassador Annette Higarashi sat across from Commander Number One in the captain's gally that evening.

"The captain doesn't sound happy with this situation," Number One commented as they waited for Pike to join them.

"Neither am I," confessed Higarashi.

Number One looked uncertain a moment then said, "Why not, this is a perfect chance to prove yourself as an ambassador on your own."

"I'm an engineer, not a diplomat. And if I want to live my life the way I want I have to withstand this arrogant jerk-"

Having entered a moment before Captain Christopher Pike replied, "Arrogant jerk, huh? Do you always refer to your commanding officer that way?"

She stood to face him, ready to apologize, "Captain I-" she began

"For now I don't care what you think of me, this mission _will_ be done!"

"I'm sure I'll have to do all the negotiating," she countered, but backed away in fear.

"You're just a spoiled ambassadors' daughter," he followed as she backed into the table.

"You're a bitter fool!"

"At least I believe in myself," Pike fired back. With eyes cold as ice, he forced her to look him in the eye, "This mission will be successful and I know that because I _believe_ I can do it."

"I am the diplomat here!" she screamed in rage.

"The scared one," he laughed.

"I may be scared, but at least I'm not over-bearing and over-confident," her tongue refused to let him win, even as she shrank away.

Pike stepped back, turned, and pointed to the door.

"Stay in your quarters like the rest of the _diplomats_ do!" he railed.

Once morning had come, Captain Christopher Pike, Commander Number One, and Ambassador Annette Higarashi returned right away. Diplomat Sheema-Kala and her guards met them.

"I will teach our ways to you only Miss Higarashi," Kala said flatly.

Higarashi looked around to see Kala's guards, "Will they be joining us?"

"Of course."

"Then I request my own security to accompany me as well."

"Very well then," Kala replied looking at the pair Higarashi had come with, "Captain Pike, you can come with us."

"Why can't Number One come?"

"I do not even know her name."

"Diplomat Kala, her name _is_ Number One," Higarashi explained, "She's an Ilyrian colonist named Number One because of her intelligence."

"I do not care."

"Has it ever occured to you the intolerance you accuse Starfleet of, you yourself harbor?"

"Miss Higarashi," Pike reprimanded her.

"No, no," Kala waved her hand, "She has an excellent point," she turned to Number One, "My apologies, I have not conducted myself professionally concerning you. I still prefer to share this knowledge with only one other. Number One, you may join us."

"I don't think you should go Number One, a captain should be the one to go," Pike glanced at Number One.

"But Captain it may be dangerous," Number One protested.

"That is precisely why I should go," Pike concluded.

"Okay, Captain Pike, you shall join us," Kala ended the discussion.

Kala stood, Pike and Higarashi stood as well. Higarashi flashed Pike a dirty look.

Kala came around the table and led the two of them out into the warm Deltan morning. The doors of the coliseum were open as usual, held back by golden holders, the doors were made of native concrete cactus.

Pike and Higarashi followed Kala. Pike with his confident stride, Higarashi held her head high.

Kala touched her long fingers to her green jeweled head band, "There is no reason for fear," she announced.

"Yes Diplomat," Higarashi replied automatically.

"We are a simple race, simply living in paradise, without any interference, until now," she didn't know their name so she ran her finger along her forehead, "Until _they_ came."

"What happened?" Higarashi asked, even though she all ready knew what was going on.

Kala touched her forehead, "_They_ took some of our key engineers."

"That's terrible!"

"They want our alternative warp fuel," said Kala angrily.

"I understand your anger. They went about things all wrong, Diplomat Kala."

Kala turned to walk on, "Please call me Kala."

"I would be honored. Call me Annie."

"Annie," Kala tested the name, "could you promise me that we wouldn't be a menagerie to Starfleet."

"I could Kala, our idea is to mingle with you openly, not caged, and integrate your culture into ours."

Kala stopped short and turned to look Higarashi in the eye, "Swear it upon your honor."

"I swear it," Higarashi brushed back her bangs to expose the Rhaandarite buldge.

Kala fearfully touched the buldge, "Are you one of them?"

"No Kala, I am half-Rhaandarite."

Kala sighed, "Go," she waved away her guards.

The brilliant neon sun shone into their eyes, momentarily blinding them.

"Does that mean you trust us?" Higarashi ventured.

"I was conveying my trust in you alone Annie. Ambassador Alexander wasn't gentle with us, he wanted things we could not give at that time. The only reason we joined the United Federation of Planets was to prevent invasions from hostile beings."

"I have always believed the Federation was at the discretion of a member or potential member."

"That's right, we believe every planet has a claim to unchangeable rights," Pike spoke up.

The sun sparkled into their eyes again. They all shielded their eyes to prevent temporary blindness.

"That is strange," Kala commented, "The sun usually does not do that."

A low rustle in the tall grass caused Kala and Pike to turn.

"Captain!" Higarashi screamed as a Klingon dragged her away.

"Annie!" Kala cried.

Pike moved to his laser, one of the men groweled and held an odd looking knife across her throat.

"Captain! Do something," Kala screeched.

Uncharactoristically, Pike froze, "He'll kill her," he finally said watching helplessly as the two Klingons dragged her away.

"You set her up!" Pike raged, then turned swiftly and stormed back into the coliseum.

"Captain," Number One rushed to join him, "What has happened?"

"Annette Higarashi has been taken," he sighed silently.

"This is _your_ fault Diplomat Kala! You set her up," Number One accused as Kala came in obviously wiping tears from her face.

"I did not know!" Kala insisted, she ran one of her long fingers along her forehead, "_They_ took her. If they took her to be with the rest of the others, she'll be safe."

"How do you know for sure?" Number One charged as Pike relayed their situation to the _Enterprise_.

"Let me go!" ambassador Annette Higarashi screamed in outrage as the two Klingons threw her into a cage. She slammed herself against the side and fell back.The pair laughed, one said something in their language; the image that filled Higarashi's mind was that they thought she was an idiot, to put it nicely.

Once the door was locked and the Klingons were gone, Higarashi called, "Hello, is there anyone else here?"

Out of nowehre it seemed, Deltans, about thirty of them, rushed to her.

"Are you here to rescue us?" one asked excitedly.

"No, but we must find away to escape," Higarashi replied.

A woman touched her Rhaandarite buldge, "Are you one of them?"

"No."

"You are not Deltan, certainly. Nor are you human, what are you?"

"I _am_ half human," she said defensively, "The other half is Rhaandarite."

"Thought people," the woman said, then blushed, "I am sorry, that is what we call you on this planet."

"It's ok," she smiled. To the group she said, "I am Annie Higarashi."

"Ba-trine," a male introduced himself, "I guess I am the leader."

"If you help me get out, I can help you."

"We shall wait till dark. Rest for now."

Captain Christopher Pike, Commander Number One, and Diplomat Sheema-Kala, now aboard the _Enterprise_, sat in the conference room. Doctor Phillip Boyce joined them as Pike announced, "Annette _will_ be found," from the head of the table he spoke as Doctor Boyce sat, "All we know is that Annette was taken in broad daylight twenty-five feet from the Diplomatic Chambers, by Klingons."

"Klingons?" Kala asked in confusion.

Pike touched his forehead. He continued, "Kala's guards were facing away from us on their way back to the coliseum, not in a position to help, unfortunately. It _is _suspected that she has been caged in an unpopulated region beyond the Great Deltan Sea. Appearently other Deltans, twenty-six of them, are with her."

"My sister Elena was taken and somehow she escaped."

"Do we agree that going there is the best option here?" Pike polled.

Doctor Boyce nodded, "As long as it keeps peace."

"Yes Captain, we must consider this logical solution," Number One added.

"Colonization will not be put on hold. I agree now and accept all you have to offer," Kala put in.

"Great," Pike replied as he shook hands with Kala to seal the deal, "Any objections?" he addressed the others.

"No, I just hope that Annie is all right. I'd hate to lose a new crewmember before she starts," Doctor Boyce commented.

"Me too," Pike muttered as Number One and Kala shooke hands as well.

"You are all dismissed to your duties. Number One, Kala, would the two of you join me back on Delta Indus II?"

Holding a Federation Universal Translator, the Klingons questioned Higarashi, "All right halfling trash, are you from Starfleet?"

Being as calm as she could be, quelching her shuddering fear, she simply said, "Yes."

"What do you know of warp technology?"

"Nothing," Higarashi was as stone faced as a Vulcan.

Shutting off the Translator, the leader told the other to hit Higarashi.

A black gash appeared where the other had split Higarashi's lip.

Both Klingons moved back in fear as the leader turned on the Translator again, "What is that stuff?"

_Simple answers_, she reminded herself, "Blood."

"Any other strange things we should know?" the lead Klingon asked as they closed in on her again, like preditors attacking their prey.

"No."

"What do you know about warp technology?"

"Nothing," she lied again.

Again the other punched her, breaking her nose. Hot pain seared through her face. She spit her charcoal black blood into their faces.

The leader licked the blood from his lips, "I do not have time for play," he growled gesturing for the other to hit her again.

The other punched her in the ribs, cracking two of them.

"Tell us what you know and this will end!" the leader demanded.

"No."

A jab to the other side of her ribs sent her into unconscienceness, they tossed her out of the interrogation chamber.

"My lord, a shuttle of Starfleet origin is closing," the tactical officer informed.

"On screen," the captain commanded.

"Yes my lord."

The medium sized shuttle appears as it approached. It was modified to look like a square bullet.

"It is requesting communications."

"Oblige it."

"Klingon vessel," Young's voice came through, "Consider yourselves under arrest under Interstellar Law."

Speaking low the captain instructed, "Target engines," then to Young he said, "Federation vessel consider yourselves prisoners of the Empire."

"My lord, they've closed the link," the tactical officer informed.

"Leon, contact _Enterprise_," Young commanded.

"Aye, Bill."

"Lieutenant Kelso here," a voice responded from the _Enterprise_.

"They aren't cooperating."

The Klingon's disrupters racked the little vessel leaving it dark.

"Tell me you gave them our location?" Young asked.

"Just before the Klingons opened fire."

"Thanks Leon."

Over subspace the captain of the Klingon vessel demanded, "Tell us the secret of your warp technology."

"We have no knowledge," they were security, not engineers.

"Destroy them," were the last words Young and Marks ever heard.

"They've destroyed the admiral's yacht," Ensign O'Reilly cried.

"Damn," Lieutenant Kelso mumbled, "Get Captain Pike."

"Pike here," Captain Christopher Pike responeded immediately.

"Captain, the Klingons have destroyed Young and Marks' vessel."

"Acknowledged. Do we have their coordinates?"

"Not all of them sir."

"Remain in orbit."

"Aye sir."

Night had fallen on Delta Indus II. Ambassador Annette Higarashi remained unconscience for two hours. Gently Ba-trine woke her, "Annie, I am sorry."

Her eyes fluttered, "Ba-trine."

"It is all right now."

"I'm in no shape to run. My nose has healed itself, but my ribs won't."

Ba-trine never replied, he just took her hand and lead her up a small hill of rocks through tiny orange streams that served as the captive Deltans' water sorce and to a large rock. Once the smaller stones had been removed, a hole, just big enough for Higarashi to fit through appeared unguarded. Higarashi stretched a testing hand through the hole.

_I promise to come back_, she took her necklace from underneath her tunic, a single small cross dangled off the silver chain. The wedding band was again upon her ring finger on her left hand.

_What is that?_ he asked gently taking the necklace off her finger.

_It is a cross, my father's family believes that a man named Jesus was crucified on it, after three days God, our Heavenly Father, raised him from the dead to save us and clear us of our sins._

_Why a cross, it is where this Jesus died?_

_My grandma believes that the Bible, the book that tells the full story of what I have explained to you, says to take up your cross daily and walk with Him. It is a reminder of His love._

_Will it bring luck?_

_Hope to those who believe._

_I see_, Ba-trine studied the cross, _When Elana left she traveled East_, he pointed to their right, _from there I am not certain were she went._

_Thank you_, she took his hand once more, _Our people are definately looking for us._

_Hope ti see you through_, he wished.

She slid through the hole and into the ground. Outside the shield, she tumbled painfully into the grass. She stood slowly and smoothed her gray tunic, for once she was glad the diplomat garment weren't bold colored, gray would be easier to hide.

Higarashi raced over the golden grass holding her aching ribs as the Klingons chased her closely. She stumbled a few times, but she never cried. The Klingons footsteps ever closer. Their pungent smell assulting her delicate sense of smell.

In the distance she saw Captain Christopher Pike waiting to save her. His black hair rustled in the wind. Diplomat Sheema-Kala stood to his left and Commander Number One was running toward her.

"Annette!" Pike called.

Hot disruptor fire burned into her back, "No!" she screamed as she fell face first to the ground, dust temporarily hiding her as she lost conscienceness.

"Halt!" Pike bellowed angrily through the darkness.

Federation lasers lashed with alien ones.

Number One reached Higarashi, whipped open her communicator, "Can you lock onto us?"

"Aye commander," Ensign O'Reilly replied, then beamed the two directly to sickbay using the emergency transporters in the center of sickbay where Doctor Boyce waited.

On the surface, Captain Pike and Diplomat Kala stood behind a large boulder firing lasers blindly at the Klingons and dodging the Klingons disrupters.

"We can not keep firing this way Captain, my laser is down fifty-four percent," Kala calmly told Pike.

"I know how long before morning?"

"Two hours, forty-nine minutes."

"I'll send Commander West and a security team then. _Enterprise,_" he said once he opened his communicator, "two to beam up."

The two disappeared in a flash of light, then rematerialized on the _Enterprise_'s transporter pads. Pike went to the companel, "Doctor Boyce, what is Annette's condition?"

"Critical, but stablizing Captain," Boyce's voice replied.

"Understood. Pike out," he switched the channel, "Bridge, activate force shields around Delta Indus II's main populations."

"Aye sir," Kelso replied.

Doctor Phillip Boyce worked feverishly over Ensign Annette Higarashi's back as Captain Christopher Pike strode in.

"Her back has been nearly melted. I am attempting to restore it now," as Doctor Boyce spoke, he never looked away from his wrok, nor did his hand move away from their duty.

Pike absentmindedly ran his hand along the smooth metal wall of sickbay, then his eyes could no longer stay away, he had to look. Higarashi's black blood mixed with the black disruptor burns making one indistinguishable from the other. They splashed onto her back like a giant drop of water. Other than the burn, her skin was smooth and flawless.

The instrument Doctor Boyce hovered over her back began to beep faster, "Her wound is closing. Thank God the disrupting was stopped before it got to deep to heal. The rest of her back will heal itself."

"On its own?" Pike asked confused.

"Rhaandarites have regenerative capabilities, Chris."

Pike went to Higarashi's bedside, "Annette," he touched her right shoulder gently.

"Captain," she weakly turned her head to face him, "The others?"

"We'll get them in two hours," to the Doctor he asked, "Any after effects from this Phil?"

"Well, by midlife her left side will be paralyzed."

"And for a Rhaandarite that will be?"

"About three hundred, being only half Rhaandarite it may be half the time."

Finally arriving on the bridge, Captain Christopher Pike commanded, "Follow the yacht's trail."

"Sir that was over two hours ago, the Klingons will be gone," Commander Number One protested.

Pike looked at her, she put in the approximate location.

Once they arrived, Number One was right.

"Anyway to track them?"

"Not this long afterward sir."

"May I introduce our new crewmate, Ensign Annette Higarashi," Commander Caithlyn Barry announced.

Higarashi held her information chips to Captain Christopher Pike.

"Thank you ensign, I expect reports-" Pike began.

"-at 0500 no later, sir," Higarashi finished.

"Good, to your duty," he fished the necklace out of his pocket, "Ensign," he handed it to her.

"Thank you sir. And about earlier, I wasn't even talking about you, I'm sorry you misconstrude that."

"It's fine. I was to on edge earlier, I, too, apologize."

"Aye sir."

Higarashi joined Montgomery Scott, her _imsad_, at a console. He smiled at her sadly, but didn't say anything to her.

"I hope this dinner goes more smoothly," Captain Christopher Pike said to Commander Number One sheepishly.

"So do I," she replied.

"Hope you like boeuf bouignon."

"I do."

"Wonderful," the pair smiled and began to eat their dinner.


End file.
